Us Against The World
by nightmareking
Summary: Title is a work and rated for reasons. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another new story. I don't know how many of these I can come up with and I don't know why now. I've stated it a few times, I lose interest in writing during the holidays for various reasons, but for some reason, I feel like writing as much as I can. This is rated for various reasons, expect bashing for everyone, yes, everyone, except for the four main characters in this story. There's going to be death in later chapters too, AU and OOC.**

**If everyone is going to be okay with that, please enjoy the first chapter. Going to be a tad on the confusing side, but the next chapter will explain everything. **

Three figures stepped through the gate of the local park as the night air blew past them. A black-haired young woman looked at the green-haired duo beside her and panted, "Tsu, Izuku, are you two alright?"

Tsuyu Asui and Izuku Midoriya looked at her and nodded as Tsuyu answered, "We're fine...a little shaken up, but we're fine. What about you, Momo?"

Momo Yaoyorozu nodded before looking around with a concerning look crossing her face, "What happened to the others? Did they get in-" before she could finish, they heard someone moan in pain from behind them and they looked back to see a bicolor young man with his head down step through the gate, "Shouto!"

"Shouto!" the three stepped closer to Shouto Todoroki as Momo wrapped an arm around him and held him up for support.

Shouto groaned as he looked up and the three saw a burn mark over his left eye and Momo's eyes widened in shock, "Shouto! What the hell happened to you?" Shouto grunted as he pushed himself off Momo and walked past them, "Shouto, we're trying to help you, but we can't if you don't talk to us and tell us who-"

"My parents were both home tonight," Shouto stopped and looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, "All the messed up things the Wild Ten have done and...my father was pissed and my mother...my mother...she-" the three stared at their bicolor friend in disbelief as he shook his head and began walking away, "Where are the others? We all agreed to meet here before leaving,"

"I tried calling Kacchan, Ochako, Mina and Eijiro, but none of them answered," Izuku sighed, shaking his head, "I met up with Tsuyu at the end of the street and we ran here where we met up with Yaoyorozu,"

"I tried calling Kyoka and Denki, but like Izuku, I didn't get an answer and I had to leave before my parents came home," Tsuyu frowned and shook her head, "I just hope that they got away before they got in trouble,"

The air between the four grew still before Momo took a deep breath and stepped closer to Shouto and placed a hand on his shoulder before she looked back at the two and slightly frowned, "If anything, we knew what we were was going to get us in trouble eventually, it started out as causing a little mischief and then Katsuki had to go and take it to a whole new level and started stealing...if we hadn't had gone along with him, he would've gotten us in trouble and now the whole damn town hates us,"

"So what," everyone looked at Izuku as he growled and shook his head, "So the town hates us, it's not the end of the world. We can us what we learned while the Wild Ten ran the streets to survive. We know how to steal without getting caught, we know how to build fires, so staying warm won't be too hard and we can find abandon buildings to break into at night if we need shelter, so what's stopping us from-"

"Our parents know about the Wild Ten," Tsuyu inhaled slowly, "They know we were a part of it and Shouto's mother-" Tsuyu stopped as the three looked at Shouto as he crossed his arms and looked away with a stern look crossing his face, "-did that to him...there's almost no place we can go without getting caught, and it'll only make things worse if we run," the four stood in silence for several moments before flashing red and blue lights caught their attention. Shouto grabbed Momo by the hand while Izuku grabbed Tsuyu's hand and the four of them ran from the gates and through the park.

The four young adults sat around a small fire as they panted and a cool wind blew past them. The two young men took their jackets off and Izuku draped his around Tsuyu's shoulders while Shouto draped his around Momo's. Tsuyu slightly smiled and hugged the jacket closer to her before her eyes widened and she dug in the pockets and pulled out a small, handheld radio, "What the hell?"

"Oh...I took that from our garage before I left...you know...listen to music and maybe listen to the news and see what's going on,"

Momo arched a brow and shook her head, "Out of everything you can possibly bring, you grabbed a little radio an-"

"Look, I didn't have much time to get much, so I grabbed the radio and some batteries for it. I was going to grab some supplies for us, but before I could, my parents walked in and I had to run out and meet up with Tsuyu,"

"That's actually smart," Shouto sighed, "We had to leave our phones behind and at least now we have some connection to the outside world...turn it on," Tsuyu nodded and turned the small device on before scanning through the channels.

After scanning for several minutes, Tsuyu turned the radio off and put it back in the pocket of the jacket and leaned up against Izuku and slowly. Izuku wrapped his arm around her before looking up at the two sitting across from them and sighed as he shook his head, "Why don't you get some sleep too, Momo? Shouto and I will stay up and keep the fire going," Momo nodded before leaning up against Shouto and Shouto wrapped his arm around her as Momo slowly closed her eyes.

The two stared at the slowly dying fire before Shouto tossed some dry wood into it and sighed, "So...how did it happen?" Shouto looked up in confusion as Izuku shook his head, "The scar? Tsuyu said it was your mother that did that to you and you didn't deny it. So how did it happen?"

Shouto took a deep breath and shook his head, "It's...my father was yelling at me for being so stupid and running with the Wild Ten, he could me a disgraceful son and I went to my mother for some support, but instead, she pushed me back and pulled boiling water on my face. I'll be lying if I say didn't hurt or doesn't hurt anymore, but I managed to push her off of me and then I pushed past my siblings and out of the house. That's when I made it to the park,"

"Damn...and I thought my parents were crazy when they approached me with a belt...are you okay?" Shouto hummed and shook his head as the snapping and crackling of the fire filled the air.

**Second chapter will explained everything or most everything. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NeoGamer93: I messgaed you about it. No, it is completely different, though it may share a few similarities in that arc.**

**Awesome Ten-Tails: Good to know.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

The four stood up and stretched before they looked down at the burnt pile of wood before looking at each other in silence as a calming wind blew past them and they walked away from their little camp. Tsuyu reached in the pocket and pulled out the small radio again and everyone looked at her as she turned it on and scanned through the channels, "What are you doing, Tsuyu?"

"Seeing if we can find out what happened to the others last night," Tsuyu answered before they heard the weather forecast pour out of the small radio and the four of them stopped and listened.

"_And in surprising news, late last night, six members of the notorious gang known as the Wild Ten have turned themselves into police,_" the reporter spoke and the four looked at each other in disbelief, "_The six members, who wish to remain anonymous, turned themselves into police custody just after eleven last night. Detectives spoke with each member and they are willing to help track down the remaining four members of the Wild Ten in exchange for a plea deal. Officers are urging civilians to lock your doors at night as these four a-_" Tsuyu turned the radio off and shoved it back into the pocket as a calming wind blew past them as they stood, stunned by the words of the reporter.

Momo sighed and shook her head, "Should we...believe this? What if it's just a scare tactic to get us to turn ourselves in an-"

"This sounds like something Kacchan would do," Izuku narrowed his eyes, "And besides, why wouldn't they answer last night when Tsuyu and I called them? And if it were a trick, how did they know how many members are here?"

"Lucky guess," the bicolor young man spoke and the three looked at him, "I know they could've said any number, but-"

"Until we hear more about this, we'll play it safe," Tsuyu took a deep breath and everyone looked at her, "We can't be certain that it's true and if it is then fine, we don't need them to survive,"

Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "Tsuyu's right. We know how to survive without any help. We'll steal whatever we need to live, we'll find new places to hide to stay away from the public's eye and if they did do that, then that's on them. They'll have to live with the guilt of turning on their friends for the rest of their lives," without uttering another word, the four turned and began walking away.

Momo and Tsuyu walked down the street with their heads down and their faces covered as people walked past them. Momo looked up slightly at her friend and frowned, "Are you okay, Tsuyu?" Tsuyu looked up as Momo shook her head, a faint smile formed across her lips, "Don't worry. They probably just pulled those numbers out of their ass to try and scare us an-"

"Shouto and Izuku are looking for food and-"

"So are we but you're not worried about that?"

"No...I am, but the last time something happened in the Wild Ten, Shouto and Izuku almost got into a fight with Katsuki and it would've ended with someone getting seriously injured or even killed if it wasn't for Ochako,"

Momo inhaled slowly and frowned, "You know we have to trust those two not to do anything to draw attention to themselves, and if that report was true, the Wild Ten is no more. It's just the four of us now and we'll have to make do and watch each other's backs," Tsuyu hummed and slowly nodded before the two of them continued to walk down the street.

Shouto and Izuku hurried down the street with their heads down. Coming to an alley, the two ran into and pressed their backs against the brick wall as they saw several vehicles drive down the street. Shouto looked up at Izuku and him shaking and his eyes narrowed, "Don't do it, Izuku," Izuku looked up in confusion, "Even if that story is true, causing a scene is the last thing we want. They're probably in custody now and we won't be able to get to them without getting caught,"

"And how can you not be pissed about this? Kacchan, Ochako, Kyoka, Mina, Denki and Eijiro did the one thing we know is taboo an-"

"I'm sure Momo and Tsuyu are annoyed at this as much as we are, but the last time we lost our temper, it took Momo to pull me off of Katsuki and Tsuyu to pull you away from, but I doubt they have it in them to do that again and this time they're going to want to go after them, but right now we need to stay calm and find a way to survive until everything blows over,"

Izuku inhaled and exhaled slowly as his body stopped shaking, "Right now we need to focus on finding food and shelter, after that the four of us can figure out where to go from there. But if we go out there in a fury, we'll only be drawing attention to ourselves and that's something we're trying to avoid at the moment,"

"Yeah...the Wild Ten is no more," Izuku growled and shook his head, "Whether that story were true or not, they abandoned us," Shouto hummed and nodded, "We better keep looking before we meet up with Tsuyu and Momo," Shouto nodded before the two of them walked out of the alley and continued to run down the street.

**Well...enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blazedancer1997: Good to know and more is on the way right now.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

The bubbly brunette Ochako Uraraka sat in a single cell with a small frown painted across her lips as she pressed her back against the stone wall and looked around the cell, "It's fine…we did what we had to…we'll get grounded while they-"

"Uraraka," she looked up and saw two detectives standing outside of the cell, stern looks crossing their faces before the detective on the right spoke, "We checked the locations you and your group of troublemakers have given us and we haven't found your friends Asui, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu or Todoroki…you better not be holding back just to get out of-"

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Ochako questioned, shaking her head before the detectives glared at her, "Tsu, Momo, Todoroki and Deku would either be in the woods, in the abandoned building in the middle of town or in the maintenance office in the park, they're our most common gathering spots and we all agreed that if anything were to happen, we'd meet up in the cabin in the eastern part of the woods,"

"And a family of four were there on a vacation," the other detective crossed their arms and narrowed their eyes, "We interrupted their breakfast and had to apologize for intruding on their morning." Ochako's eyes widened, "Now you know without those four, this deal is off the table and you along with Bakugou, Jirou, Kaminari, Ashido and Kirishima will be facing charges of theft, destruction of property, assault and battery along with a few other, more serious charges we've got you on," Ochako growled as she hung her head and narrowed her eyes, "If any of you are holding out on us, you best tell us before we-"

"We don't know where they could be!" Ochako looked up and panted in a panic, "We always go to the same spots whenever we're in trouble to hide and avoid the police…maybe they found a new spot to hide last night…I don't know!" the two stared at her as Ochako stood up and shook her head before stepping closer to the cell door, "What if I make another deal? You can have the others…I can tell you everything that they've done and in exchange, I can-"

"The deal was you six give us Asui, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki and you six will get a plea deal, but without those four in custody, you six are facing those charges," the two stared at Ochako as she frowned and hung her head, "This is your last chance, Uraraka, do you know of any other places they might be hiding?"

"I…I…I don't know," Ochako sighed and shook her head, "If you want to find them, you can ask Katsuki…he might know where they are," the two detectives looked at each other before they turned and walked away from the cell, "Are we doing the right thing? We committed the ultimate taboo, but…it was either this or we'd be like them…running for the rest of our lives," Ochako sat back down as she hung her head and her body began shaking with anxiety.

Katsuki Bakugou leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed as he stared at the detectives with an annoyed look crossing his face, "What?"

"We said we have no idea where Asui, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki are," the detective on the left answer and Katsuki scoffed as he shook his head, "If you and your friends are lying to us about their location, you six will be facing the charges and-"

"And how is it our fault you're doing a half assed job?" Katsuki snapped and the two narrowed their eyes at the hotheaded young man, "You asked questions and we answered them, from there it was up to you fools to look for them. Whether or not you found them is not our fault,"

"You'll be singing a different tune soon, Bakugou," the detective warned, "If we don't find them and bring them in, you and the others can forget that plea deal. We'll be nice and let you think for a minute…do you know where they might be?" Katsuki growled as he lowered his head, "We'll give you some time to think,"

"Let me try to call them an-"

"You idiot," the detective on the right spoke and Katsuki looked up in annoyance, "Do you believe they'll have their phones with them? It would've been so much easier if they had, they would've been here by now," Katsuki growled under his breath as the detective continued, "We went to their houses and their families informed us that they've abandoned their phones and they're unaware of where they're at,"

"And how do you know they're not lying? They're their families and maybe-"

"They've allowed us to search the premises," the other detective spoke, "There were no signs of Asui, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu or Todoroki. Now, unless you want to face a list of charges, you'll think long and hard on where your friends could be. Because unless we find them, this deal is off the table," Katsuki hung his head again, "We'll give you some time to think…try to do so," Katsuki looked back up and watched as the detectives walked away.

Standing up, Katsuki took a deep breath before punching the hall and narrowed his eyes, "Damnit, Deku! You're always screwing us over! Taking one for the team, you worthless piece of human garbage!" Katsuki sighed and shook his head before he sat back down and took several deep breaths.

The two detectives walked out of the room before the one on the right shook his head, "Are we doing the right thing, Ishiyama?" the woman looked up at him in confusion, "All ten of these kids are troublemakers who've caused chaos in their spree, why are we granting these scum a deal in exchange for the other four?"

"I know what you mean, Itsuka, but we want to get them off the streets, and if giving these little bastards a deal to get the remaining members of the Wild Ten off the streets then who the hell are we to complain?"

"Yeah, and we see where their loyalty lies," the man shook his head, "When I was their age and had a group of friends…we never turned on each other like this,"

"I'm sure, but to be fair, I doubt any of you broke the law like these ten," the woman shook her head before the two of them stepped away from the door.

**Well…this is some hindsight into the others situation…enjoy.**


End file.
